After Pain Comes Growth
by ninjastorm523
Summary: Hinata is well and healed after her fight with pain and the Allied Nations is formed. We begin to follower and listen to her thoughts until fate and the uninevitable happens. Plz Follow and Leave a Review or a comment. Thanks! :)


Prologue-

Never have any of us seen a sight as monstrous as this. A tree connected to everything and everyone all minds are one. Even those stronger than the Leaders had been taken under its spell. Illusion or not I could see through it all it was real nothing should be able to escape my eye not even a rat. Why am I seeing this? I know it's an illusion. Why is this happening? Maybe if I could move and try to get out. Maybe then I can help him. Help my love, the one who had inspired me to become what I am today. A protector of the people, a shield, and together with others a light. We give hope to those weaker than us who can't protect themselves. From outside the shell wrapped around me I hear screams and shouts. Yelling out the names of Team 7. They sound like Naruto. The screams antagonize me I want ... no need to reach him.

Chapter 1 -

The allied nations had been forged to protect the future of the world from the Akatsuki a terrorist organization with few members we can name. Including a former ninja from our village who had left due to spite and hate towards rules. Orichimaru. United with the other 4 hidden villages we can take down anything. We know that they want Naruto and the Eight Tails from the Village hidden in the Clouds. We don't know why they want them but the higher ups have there speculations. After seeing Naruto battle Pain I couldn't hold back what I had already pent up. I switched from being protected to being the protector for who I love. All because I know they wanted to take him away. I couldn't let that happen. Now comes the actual war. The war against the last and possible the best of the Akatsuki.

"Are you ready to head out Hinata?"

"Not yet I have a few more things Shino."

"We'll leave when your ready."

Finishing up and taking what she needs she leaves with Team 8 to reach the Tracking Division at the center of base. Traveling by way of roof top Kiba gets curious.

"Hey Hinata why'd you go into the middle of the fight with Naruto?"

"Umm. Ahh. I... I um"

"Stop Kiba we need to keep our focus on what we need to do. Reaching the rendezvous point is supposed to be our main focus."

"Shut up Shino!"

After the remark a loud bark comes from Akamaru. After a moments silence they arrive at the Tracking Division and wait silently. After waiting a near hour the Kage had stepped out from the command center. All talking had ceased. The Hokage had stepped up and began to speak.

Below them five people one from each village had come up in front of the crowd.

"You have all been summoned here to be given your tasks. You will be split up by village and given further instruction. Go and find your commander immediately."

"Hinata is that..."

"Yes my father."

"Everyone from Konoha must move to the red tent directly behind this building."

Reaching the tent that had been already been partially overflown a desk, two Anbu Agents, and Hiashi could be seen with little difficulty. Then when Hiashi had believed that everyone had been there. He gave another set of instructions by splitting them up by team and then giving each team a location to goto. Kiba from what he said had told us that the team in front of us was to move on the front lines.

"Hinata. Here is your team is to goto Hoshigakure the Village Hidden Among Stars. And Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Be safe. You leave tomorrow morning."

Going to her Team's tent with the male members outside while she changes into her sleeping gown then says her team mates can finally enter. They change as well with Hinata looking away. Afterwards and all are asleep at and hour past midnight. A white blob comes out of the ground and turns to a White Zetsu puts a small amount of him on Kiba, Shino, and Hinata then leaves by soaking into the ground. Five hours later the team wakes up and dresses into their normal gear in the same fashion as they did the night before. The trip taking a few days they set off with food, water, and emergency chakra pills.

Nearing the village Hinata begins thinking about the reason why they were sent to this specific village. Finally they reach the village. Finding the head of the village with the help of some of the villagers a person almost the same size as Naruto but taller in some way with long jet black hair, and brown eyes had came towards the ninja.

"Hello Konoha ninja."

"Hello." Replied Hinata shyly

"We have orders from the Kage to stay in this village." Said Shino

"Well you Konoha ninja are always welcome here."

"Thank you." All bowing to the village leader."

Walking rather slowly towards a building a little larger than the others.

"Sir how did you know that we came from Konoha?" Shino asked.

"From her eyes. A boy with the same eyes came here three years ago along with a heroic yet destructive child."

"Can you tell us your name?" Asked Kiba.

"Hoshikage or just call me Sumaru."

Chapter 2 -

COMING SOON (I hope)


End file.
